


Just a Little Snack

by die_eike



Category: Otherland - Tad Williams
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Lunch Break, Reader-Insert, Simulated reality, actually Double Drabble and a Half, fridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_eike/pseuds/die_eike
Summary: You just wanted to have a little snack.
Relationships: You/Chocolate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Just a Little Snack

A wall of cold air exhales and pushes you down. A menacing tinkle in response to your yanking at the anchoring.

“Now! Move! Move!”

Your team squeezes in through the slowly narrowing breach, wheezing breaths steaming, reddened faces loping past.

The gap closes with the finality of a decision made. Where before there was stark neon light illuminating storeys of transparent glass, now a damp-cold darkness stretches, enveloping you.

“Report.” A crackle in your intercom.

You shiver, whether from the cold or because the hair on the back of your neck bristles inside your hood – you don’t know. Your voice is a strangely tinny noise in your own ears.

“Entrance without complications. Team One initiating searchlights in ten minus -three, two, one …”

You blink. To your left: bottles, as tall as houses. The spotlight moves, casts its beam over a pile of massive orange logs, tangled and meshed, with pale giants resting underneath, their heads protrusions of leafy greens. Drops of condensation the size of swimming pools cling to the huge pane of glass, as much defying gravity as they are threatening you.

You watch your team: ants scurrying along the perimeter of a plastic tarpaulin.

“Object is not on first floor, repeat, no location on first floor. Team One, get ready for phase two!”

You suspend the connection, set your jaw, your mind and your heart, reach into your backpack and pull out a grappling hook. What a lunch break, you think. Quite an effort to get at a piece of chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> For fandom-blinds: Otherland is a universe of simulated realities. One of these realities is set inside a ... well, a giant fridge.


End file.
